


Lighting fires

by Elenhpaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartthrob, Love Poems, Making Love, Poetry, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhpaine/pseuds/Elenhpaine
Summary: Small poetry like Dramione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Lighting fires

His hands roamed 

From her arms to her waist and her nape.

Her back collided with his chest 

and,

like the dragon he was,

he lit fires on her neck.

He stole her moans

made them his golden treasure.

And she gave in

To her fire within

Giving her magic to him


End file.
